


shout it from the rooftops

by 18hrsapart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Gay marriage is legalised!!!, M/M, Not AU, Twitcam, comforting!harry, emotional!Louis, i don't know what to tag this tbfh, kinda angsty, when is Louis not emotional in fics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18hrsapart/pseuds/18hrsapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have been hiding for too long. They needed to tell the world their secret but were apprehensive about the outcome. But when the opportunity arose, they took it like a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shout it from the rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a lyric from a song called impossible. 
> 
> sorry if this is shit !

Louis's pov  
"Harry I'm nervous. I don't think I can do it" I whispered as he opened Twitter. 

"Babe this is the day we've been waiting for, for literally forever" Harry said and I nodded half-heartedly. 

"I'm just so nervous that we're gonna lose fans"

"If we do they were never fans in the first place. You know that, we don't need them babe." He mentioned, sounding sort of annoyed at the thought but I knew he was right, he usually is about these situations. Always has been the calm one in situations where I freak out. Exactly like this one.. 

Yet again I nodded as Harry typed into Twitter "Twitcam in 10. It's important." and clicked send. Well now it's happening, no going back. Just 10 minutes.

I leaned over Harrys broad shoulders to see what the fans were saying. For once they weren't spamming or asking stupid questions, they were concerned. We knew a twitcam would attract attention because we haven't done one for so many years. 

The fans had no idea, for once we had stumped them. Questions of album releases, babies, leaving the band, everything to be honest. They thought it was just Harry, they had no reason to think otherwise. 

Quickly the ten minutes were up. It was the time we had waited for for the past nine years since we were teenagers. Harrys finger hesitated over the "Broadcast" button, evidently more worried than he's willing to show me but I could see by the frown of his eyebrows and the shaking of his large hands that he was just as scared as I was. 

"Are you ready?" He breathed. I had a last minute think and nodded again, speechless for once. 

"Deep breaths" Harry said kissing my forehead and then clicking broadcast.

"Hello everyone. I'm Harry" Harry smiled as the number of people watching went up rapidly, already well over anything the twitcams used to get in 2011. 

"And I'm Louis and we have something to tell you" I stuttered looking up at him. 

"A lot of you guys ship Larry Stylinson and we've been asked about it a lot for years. We're here today to clear up rumours" Harry continued looking at me, waiting for me to say my bit

"I'm scared haz" I whispered tearfully, now worrying more than ever about the outcome of what I am about to say. 

"Be brave boo" he whispered in my ear, his breathe tickling my cheek. 

"My name is Louis Tomlinson and I am taken"

"My name is Harry styles and I am also taken"

We looked at each other and smiled suddenly relieved that the first hurdle has been jumped. Temporarily forgetting what's coming next. 

"Larry Stylinson is completely and utterly real" I said and Harry nodded with a massive smirk on his face. The usual Harry skirk he does which contagiously makes me smile back. He grabbing my hand stroking it with his thumb. 

"We have been dating for about 4 and 1/2 years now. Louis asked me out" Harry said smiling, reminiscing the precious moment that happened so long ago. 

"Our first date was a picnic on the pink sand beach in Hawaii. I made cheese sandwiches and Harry made cupcakes. I bought some Champagne because I wanted it to be the most romantic date ever" I explained. 

"It was baby" Harry fondly mentioned making me smile. "We decided to come out today because gay marriage is now legal in all of the states so as a celebration we wanted to tell you all this. All the love to you all and we hope you still support us" Harry said 

"And now everyone knows. Management has been making us fake date girls for years and were done. Management did not give us approval to do this but who cares?" I said smiling "the boys have supported us from the beginning and so have our families."

I looked over at the comments. Some people saying they were so happy for us but others saying "die in hell faggots" 

Tears pricked my eyes and Harry looked at me. 

"Shh Lou don't cry" he whispered wrapping his strong arms around me and pulling me into a hug which only made me start crying more. I breathed in his comforting scent and tried to calm down but knowing people think of us so badly and didn't except that Harry is the love of my life upsets me. 

"If you don't support us and are gonna call us names please log off its not funny or smart and we won't stand for it" Harry stated angrily, which made me cry even more. 

By now I was full on sobbing and making weird noises. The camera was still rolling and the comments were still coming up. Harry was trying his hardest to comfort me but he knew it was going to take some time to adjust. 

"Lou" Niall shouted coming through the door of the hotel room looking for us. 

"We were watching so we came to cuddle" Liam smiled generously, holding his arms out for a hug which I truly needed right now. 

"Oh heyyyyyyy" Niall posed, realizing the camera was still on 

"Shut up Horan" Liam said making me laugh, these boys were always able to make me happy. 

"Hey that's good" Harry smiled wiping my tears away and laughing at how soppy we were all being. 

"There just ignorant they don't get it. They were never really fans, love. You know that don't you?" Harry whispered. I nodded, I knew the real fans are the ones trending the lovely things Liam was reading out such as #CongratsLarry, #AlwaysInMyHeartLarry and some other lovely things. 

I glanced up at my boyfriend and he kissed my nose and forehead over and over. 

"I love you" I said tearfully. I felt proud to be able to say that. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops, write it on the skyline, tell everyone. I suppose I probably could now, which felt incredible. 

"I love you more" he said pulling me into a proper kiss. 

"Ooohhh" Liam and Niall cooed

"Shut up Payno.. Irish..." I snarled, glaring at them both as I said it. "Romantic moment here" I joked and went back to kissing Harry. 

"You two are cute" Niall cooed while walking out. 

I wanted to say one more thing, I needed to say it. "I don't care what any of you say. I will love Harold" 

"Harry" he interrupts, only to be bopped on the nose and silenced for me to continue

"HARRY Edward Styles until the day I die and if you don't support us because you ship narry, nouis, hiam? Is that a thing?" I asked. 

Harry shrugged, laughing at the obvious confusion on my face. 

"Or me and Liam. No idea what that name would be so let's not even try. Then your not a real fan. I love you Hazza" I finished facing him. 

"I can't top what he said so I'm not gonna try. I love you too boobear" 

"Bye everyone" I said ending the twitcam, feeling relieved and happy. 

I grabbed the hem of Harrys tshirt, pulling it up playfully stroking his hip. 

"What was that for?" Harry questioned. 

"Take off your shirt now" I muttered taking off mine. 

"Ahh I see" he said smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> Twitter: @ao3lwt


End file.
